


One-shot: J2 – Kiss Cam Disaster (English)

by Aniicaa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (? a little bit i think), (except for the fact that they're both not married for the sake of this story), Angst, Baseball, First Kiss, Fluff, J2, Kiss cam, M/M, feel-good story, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniicaa/pseuds/Aniicaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared hasn't seen Jensen in a week and now they want to go to a baseball game together. When they appear on the Kiss Cam screen, an inconsiderate action of Jared changes their relationship irrevocably...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-shot: J2 – Kiss Cam Disaster (English)

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this story in German, but now I translated it in English - have fun! And as always - if you find some mistakes, please tell me so I can correct it and learn from it. :)

_(It's all written from Jareds POV)_

Just like actually every other free second, Jared was going to spend his evening with Jensen, they wanted to watch a baseball game in the stadium. Not that they weren't together all the time on set anyway. But they had gotten along quite well from the first second on, they just clicked. Nobody would be able to deny that they were soulmates. Regardless of whether one believed in it or not – that Jensen was his soulmate was undeniable. Jared was enjoying every second they were spending together and missed his best friend already after a few minutes they were apart.

He couldn’t think of anyone else with whom he would rather spend so much time. And it just worked. For more than ten years now this friendship was already lasting and with time they only grew stronger and stronger together. The joint acting, the mutual support with everything they did and went through – be it Jared’s phases of depression, when Jensen stood by his side and told him to be strong, or be it the Supernatural conventions, at which they supported each other emotionally and didn’t leave a inch of air between them.

But in the last time for Jared it had gotten more extreme. During daytime on set he couldn’t wait to meet Jensen, when they had to be at different locations, and in the evening he was always looking forward to the next morning to see him again. On days when only one of them had to be on set, when they were completely separated, Jared hardly knew how to bear it.

Only just now he hadn’t been able to see Jensen for the entire week, because he had to be on set of the series “Gilmore Girls”, in which he had been acting before being cast for “Supernatural”. But now Jensen and Jared wanted to meet directly at the stadium and watch the game, just spending time together. And what could be better to celebrate their reunion than experiencing all the energy and excitement and joy of a baseball game in the stadium?

Jared was already at their meeting place, half an hour early, because he couldn’t wait to finally see Jensen. He searched for him in the slowly growing crowd in front of the stadium. Due to the fact that he was 6’4 feet tall that wasn’t really a challenge for him, especially because Jensen wasn’t exactly the smallest man either - eventhough he seemed to be when he was standing next to Jared.

And there he was. 20 minutes early as well. Jared felt all the tension and insecurities, which he had been carrying around with him for the past days, just dropping off within the second he saw him. Jensen was walking up to him, grinning, and Jared couldn’t help himself but hug him tightly. Jensen seemed to be a little bit surprised about the strength with which Jared was pressing him up against his body, but returned the embrace. Jared inhaled Jensen’s scent and felt home. Simply safe and exactly where he wanted to be.

“Uhm, I’m also happy to see you, Jared, but this is getting a little bit awkward…” Jensen patted Jared on his arm to indicate him that he could let go.

“Oh, sure”, Jared laughed. Unlike Jensen, who was looking to the side, embarrassed, Jared didn’t feel anything likewise and was simply happy. He grinned at Jensen. “Wanna go in?”

 

Some time later, after a short stop to buy drinks and some sweets for Jared, they managed to fight their way through the crowd and reached their seats. They weren’t the best seats, but still good ones, from where they had a good view over the field. Soon the game started and they let themselves get carried away by the cheerful atmosphere, shouting comments, getting angry and delighted jointly with the other spectators.

Right now Jensen was trying to tell him something, nearly shouting, and was right in the middle of his story, when suddenly he stumbled over his words and fell silent. Jared looked up from his sweets to figure out why Jensen had stopped talking mid-sentence. Only now he noticed the voice from the speakers, which was announcing vociferously “Kiss Cam!”, as well as the bawling around them. When Jared glanced up to the big screen, he had to notice that Jensen and he himself were to see in the big heart on there. The surprise shot through him, boiling hot, then he looked over to Jensen, who suddenly seemed to be super busy with the edge of his shirt.

“Hey, Jensen”, Jared said to make Jensen look at him – and Jensen did, automatically responding to his best friend’s voice. And before Jared was able to think about it, he already had Jensen’s face cupped with his hands and kissed him quickly on the mouth. Only after it, when he looked at Jensen’s shocked expression, he realized what he just had done. He had kissed his best friend and colleague, who happened to be the very famous actor Jensen Ackles, in public, while it was transferred to the big screen, which everybody was watching, and while it was broadcasted nationwide.

But that wasn’t even what bothered Jared the most. Because in the short moment their lips had touched, Jared had realized, how much he wanted exactly that. That his yearning for Jensen in the last time wasn’t platonic anymore at all, by no means. He realized, how much he craved physical closeness to this very man in front of him. How much he had lately enjoyed the scenes on set where their roles Sam and Dean were near to each other, both mentally and physically.

And Jensen? Judging by his facial expression, Jared thought, he was probably thinking that Jared had went completely insane. Maybe he wouldn’t talk to him for the next few days. Maybe he wouldn’t spend his free time with him anymore. Fear shot through him with a crushing intensity at the thought that maybe he had shattered their friendship with his improvidence and heedlessness. Jared wouldn’t be able to bear that.

Completely overwhelmed with all the sudden feelings which surged up in him, Jared just muttered something about “needing to go to the toilet”, which Jensen was totally unable to understand with all the noise around them. He stumbled as quickly as possible through the seat rows in the direction of the exit and left the still very perplexed Jensen sitting alone on their seats. Firstly Jared moved into the direction of the public restrooms, but then changed his direction towards the exit. Once outside he had to stop because everything seemed to be blurry. Jared wiped above his eyes and was surprised noticing the tears dripping down. He hadn’t realized that he was crying.

A fact that didn’t exactly improved the situation. His knees were about to buckle, wherefore Jared leaned against the wall and slumped down to the ground, his face buried in his arms. He wasn’t able to stifle a sob. Oh hell, why couldn’t he have fallen in love with one of his female co-stars, who had been flirting with him so obviously? And why hadn’t he, at least, noticed his attraction to Jensen before this disaster had happened, then maybe he wouldn’t have screwed it all up right away, before he had even gotten a chance to think about it?

It didn’t take long until Jared heard hasty steps and a familiar voice asking: “Did a man, about this tall, walk past here in the last few minutes?” And shortly after that, right beside him: “Oh sh- Jared!” He felt Jensen kneeling down beside him.

“Jared. Hey – uhm, so, I’m sorry about how I reacted in there. I was just so surprised, I had never thought that you, well, I mean, and then you were gone and you seemed to be so out of it and I – well –“

Jensen fell silent. Jared didn’t look up, because he didn’t want Jensen to see how upset he really was. But despite the confusing situation, hearing Jensen’s deep voice calmed him down. When he felt Jensen’s hand on his arm, he flinched involuntarily.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to-“

Jared felt and heard Jensen backing away and standing up. He realized that he at least had to try to make things right. Determination joined his despair and surpassed it. Harshly he wiped away the remaining tears on his face and forced himself to stand up as well. He looked Jensen into his eyes. “No! Stay. That wasn’t – _I_ am sorry. I shouldn’t have just run away earlier. I just… I didn’t know how to deal with the situation. I hadn’t thought about it before, it just felt so _right_. But – you probably didn’t think that…” He looked on the ground.

“Wait – Jared, are you telling me that you didn’t do it just because of that stupid Kiss Cam?”

Without looking up Jared nodded. Now it was too late anyways, then at least he wanted to be honest with Jensen. If their friendship had to break because of his impetuosity, then at least he would tell him the truth before Jensen would ditch him.

But that was far from what was on Jensen’s mind – on the contrary, suddenly he was standing right in front of him, very close, and softly lifted Jared’s chin with his hand. With his thumb he wiped off a remaining tear, looked him in the eyes and breathed a “Oh Jared…” before cupping his face, closing his eyes and the last inches left between them, pressing his lips on Jared’s.

Now it was him who wasn’t able to move out of surprise. But Jensen didn’t show the slightest inclination to sheer off from him and suddenly Jared understood. Pictures of the last two hours and earlier memories flashed up in his mind. Jensen looking at the ground, embarrassed, after he had hugged him a bit lonoger as a greeting earlier. The surprise when he kissed him. All the little situations in the past when Jensen distanced himself whenever Jared had gotten too close to him.

Determined he grabbed Jensen and kissed him back, turned them around without breaking the kiss and pushed him against the wall. They kissed and clung to each other desperately, putting all their love and repressed desire in it.

At some point they seperated, breathing heavily, and looked at each other. Then Jared started to grin and both began to laugh.

“We should have done this a lot earlier”, Jared managed to say between their laughs. Still giggling, he softly pressed his forehead against Jensen’s.

“How about we skip the last part of the game and go to my place?”, Jared asked and Jensen just grinned at him as an answer. Somehow their hands found each other and together they left the stadium and the huge crowd of people behind them, completely content with only the company of each other, like it had been all along since the very first day. Never before Jared had ever been as happy as in this moment.


End file.
